Kayla Summers
'History' Kayla's mother, Whitney, one of the original seven, swore she would never marry anyone. But when she met Josh Summers, they fell in love and got married shortly after. Josh was a famous explorer and egyptian architect. They moved around so often but finally settled down in Egypt. Four years before she was born, Savannah , her sister, was born on July 19, in Cairo, Egypt. Four years later, her mother gave birth to her on April 4, in the Bahamas. Sadly, her mother died not long after and Kayla was not told until later. Josh was devastated, and loved his daughters even more because of this. They were all very best friends, and did everything together. Savannah learned hieroglyfics and egyptian customs, as well as learning to play guitar and violin. Kayla preferred surfing and the hawaiian culture. When she was 3, they all moved to Brazil, then Turkey, and Israel. During their travels, Kayla picked up surfing, and instantly loved it. She also enjoyed writing and reading, the complete opposite of her sister. When she turned 10, her father told her and her sister his family has an ancestry of magical powers. His was fire, and her mother's was water. He said she would have her mother's water powers and Savannah would have his. Later, Kayla's father finally told her that her mother had died in a nucular explosion. She cried, and watched as Savannah ran from home. They finally found her sister behind a dumbster weeks later. While Kayla's grades sky rocketed, Savannah fell behind and became depressed all the time. To make things worse, when Kayla was 11, Her father went into a pyramid one day and never returned. Kayla was then shipped off to live with her grandparents in Paris while Savannah got to travel the world. Kayla found this extremely unfair and was bored all the time at her grandparents house. She couldn't surf, which mae things very hard for her. She developed her water powers within time and used them on the Seine river and other ponds and lakes. She missed her sister, and years went by before she saw her. Her grandparents soon died from old age and nemonia, so Kayla was once again shipped off to live with her sister. She was over joyed, and loved hanging out with her. They moved to Pinkrose Town on Venus, which is close to a beach, where Kayla could practice her surfing. They are currently living in a small apartment, where her sister works at two jobs, and Kayla surfs everyday. 'Powers' Water manipulation - Kayla can create water without a source, but it is stronger with a source. Since she is younger, her older sisters powers are more developed, and Kayla still has alot to learn. She can create water balls and make someone instantly wet just by looking at them. Kayla can breathe underwater and swim twice as fast as the normal person. 'Weakness' Kayla's main weakness is fire, if she is around heat it can be damaging, even fatal. Since her sister is fire, Kayla has a hard time being close to her. Her secondary weakness is dehydration, if she is without water for long periods of time she can pass out. 'Personality' Kayla is the opposite of her sister. She is quiet, hates loud music, and likes to read a good book. She loves meditating, surfing, and swimming. She would rather be at a library than rock concert. 'Appearance' Kayla has the same bleach blonde hair as her sister, but her eyes are orange (Savannah's eyes are blue, indicating that when they were born, their eye colors were mixed up) She often wears bathing suits, short shorts, and tang tops. She is always seen with her surf board and flowers in her hair or a book in her hand. Kayla has a hippie-styled look, and loves to accessorize with fringe and feather necklaces. 'Possessions' ' blue-iphone-bumper-case-front.jpg|Her Iphone Screen shot 2012-02-26 at 4.35.21 PM.png|Her favorite surfboard Sunset - OCEAN - MARK SHASHA.JPG|Kayla's painting of a sunset The Seabirds - GIRLS BY THE SEA - MARK SHASHA.jpg|A painting from a photograph of Kayla and Savannah Marblehead Shoals - MARK SHASHA.JPG|A painting of the ocean water by Kayla ' 'Relationships' 'Trivia' WIP Category:New Wolf Pack Category:Child of the Seven Category:Lightseid Category:Female Category:Elemental Powers Category:12 Category:Hero Category:Character